


无法消失的愿望

by Ecu



Category: Gintama
Genre: Hijikata's POV, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecu/pseuds/Ecu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一直讨厌的银时不在了，土方会如何反应呢？<br/>[10664字]</p>
            </blockquote>





	无法消失的愿望

-献给J

 

~时间设定为吉原炎上篇前后~

 

坂田银时已经失踪好几天了。

土方从冲田口中听到这个消息时，才明白这几天的不和谐感是从何而来，原来是少了一颗银色的脑袋在眼前晃悠。  
本来土方每次巡查到歌舞伎町时，总是可以看见那个身着白底蓝边外套的人在阳台上朝他挥挥手，嘴上还叫着那个不知打哪儿来的称呼。  
“哟！早啊！多串君！”

谁是多串君啊！混蛋！

拳头握得嘎吱作响的土方告诉自己要冷静，不要跟那个白痴一般见识，现在还在工作，真选组的人都看着呢，别毁了自己的形象。嗯！对！无视那个家伙就好！土方总是这样告诉自己，不要像个还没长大的小鬼一样容易被人激怒，可是在面对坂田银时那张欠揍的脸，他实在是无法控制自己的情绪。  
世界上总有那么些人和你天生犯冲，坂田银时于土方十四郎来说就是这类人。

走到哪里都有他，什么事都与他有关，可那混蛋还一脸我是无辜被牵扯进来的受害者的表情，怎么可以相信！就算真不是土方也一口咬定他是！  
两个二十几岁的人了还经常吼来吼去，周围人对他们这小孩子气的行为感到非常无奈。而且银时似乎还非常享受这毫无营养的吵嘴，时不时在土方周围晃悠，仿佛他明白只要这样做土方就一定会做出有趣的反应。的确土方也是。

长此以往，土方渐渐习惯了银时的存在。两人的相处还是像以前那样合不到一块儿去，但似乎有什么东西已经悄悄改变。银时不知什么时候起开始笑着和土方说话，开始一切都让土方看始吐出更多的调侃的话语，开始不做会让土方暴怒的行。虽然他的不顺眼，但土方也不再那么容易动怒了，他觉得自己的忍耐力又上了一层。

最重要的是，银时的眼神不再是平静如死水，而是充满了柔和的光芒。  
土方隐隐约约感觉到了什么，可他不愿意多想，更不愿意听听自己的心声。  
谁管那个混蛋呢。

然而，已经好几天都没有看见那抹刺眼银色的土方，今天有点心不在焉。佩着村麻纱，走在熙攘的街上，来来往往的行人从身边掠过，却唯独少了那个人。  
这真的很反常，以往的他是不可能消失这么久的，不会出什么事了吧？  
土方摇了摇头。不会的，那家伙的命可是和蟑螂一样硬，怎么踩都踩不死。肯定又是接了什么奇怪的委托，或者到那个赌场输光了被扣哪儿做苦工了吧？嗯！肯定是这样！

土方强迫自己这样想。  
可是，心里怎么这么烦躁呢？  
土方皱了皱眉，加快了步伐。那个家伙和我没什么关系吧？干嘛担心他？  
他试图清空他脑子里乱糟糟的思绪，可是有一个声音却顽强地占领着阵地。

真的没有关系吗？

头脑混乱的土方没有注意前面的路，被不知从哪儿跑出来的冒失鬼一下子撞到了墙上。该死！土方在心里骂了一句。那人也摔到了地上，抬起头正准备说是那个小子敢撞你大爷，却看见眼前的人居然是真选组的副长，吓得赶忙跪在地上连连道歉。土方皱了皱眉，也没有发作便挥手让那个人离开，那人满脸惊喜，急忙跑开了。

脑中的那个声音并没有因为这个小插曲而停止，反而越发的强烈。  
你和坂田银时真的没有一点关系吗？你不承认自己在担心他吗？你没发现自己因为他的消失已经有点反常了吗？  
土方默然。

街上的喧嚣早已变成背景音，土方在静静地想着关于坂田银时的事。这件事本身就挺诡异的。土方自己也很讶异，那个人居然影响他到这个地步！心里不由一阵慌乱。  
坂田银时对他来说到底是一个怎样的存在？

一向将事物分得很清楚的土方却是对这个问题感到迷茫。他一旦对上这个人，就无能为力。永远不知道他在想些什么，永远猜不透他的真实目的，似乎他的目的很简单，可他的经历却不怎么简单。他那看似无精打采的死鱼眼实际上藏尽了一切，在拿起刀后，土方分明看见了他那锐利的目光——那是真正的武士的目光，有俯视一切的力量。最初遇见银时土方就这样认为了。

\-----------

记得与坂田银时的第一次见面是在池田屋。  
当时场面极其混乱，土方只注意到有个神色慌张的人从里屋冲了出来，叫人让开。当时土方的势头也正在尖儿上，于是就和那人对了起来，可对方显然无心恋战，几招挡住土方的进攻后就绕过土方朝走廊尽头跑去。之后土方便听到一声爆炸的轰鸣。  
明白原因的土方不禁心想，真是太乱来了。

后来的他才明白，不是坂田银时乱来，而是乱来缠上了坂田银时。为此土方还一脸鄙夷地对银时说过，你们万事屋应该改个名，就叫乱事屋好了。而对方两手一摊说道，这也是没办法的事啊，万事屋接的委托各种各样，有什么意料之外的事再正常不过了。轻松的语气简直不像在说自己。  
若之后没发生那件事，土方对坂田银时的印象也就止步于此了。可是那个家伙，好死不死的偏偏招上了真选组的麻烦。  
近藤在土方和真选组心中的地位不言而喻。所以当他们知道近藤被人用卑鄙的手段打败后，怒火腾然而起。近藤是真选组的灵魂所在，他被如此羞辱，不就相当于扇了真选组每人一记耳光吗？

冲动的组员早已开始行动，发誓要把羞辱真选组的那个人揪出来碎尸万段。土方和冲田也在街上形色匆匆的人群中搜索那个据说是银发的人。  
当他看见银时后，马上认出银时就是池田屋那个人。可是，他有点不敢相信，就是眼前这个顶着一头银色天然卷，两只死鱼眼似乎随时都会闭上，浑身透出一股懒散之气的人打败了近藤局长？

饶是如此，土方还是站到了银时面前，扔给他一把刀。人不可貌相，他很明白。  
土方出刀很快，银时虽然察觉到并及时做了躲避的动作，左肩扔被土方砍出一道深深的裂痕。血浸透了布料，晕成一大片红色。银时皱了皱眉，抬头喊道，喂你干什么呀！不理会银时，土方又径直冲了上去。银时微眯起双眼，瞳孔中闪过一道寒凛的光。土方愣了一下，手上的动作并没停止。只见一个闪身，土方的刀瞬间被劈成两半。

输了。输得干干脆脆。  
土方不禁苦笑。

或许正是从那时开始，土方才真正注意到坂田银时的存在。不仅因为他精湛的刀法，还因为他为了保护什么而打架的那番说理。  
心里对输这件事是承认了的，可看到那家伙平日总是吊儿郎当，又总是和他唱反调时，他嘴上就是不愿认输。虽然嘴上不停地说着混蛋去死吧！可心里却从没想过那家伙真的消失了会怎样。

嘛，会很高兴吧，毕竟讨厌的家伙不在了。  
可是，心里这种失落的感觉又是什么？  
原本以为不过是几天的眼不见为净，结果却变成了冲田口中的失踪，这也太离奇了吧？土方不知道该怎样去看待这件事。

\------------

停下脚步，抬头看了看万事屋的牌匾。  
不知不觉就走到这里来了。也好，去问问那两个小孩那个人的下落吧，消失的时间太长就可以定义为失踪案，那就变成了真选组的工作。  
抬脚踏上楼梯，咚咚的脚步声在喧闹的歌舞伎町显得很不起眼。

按下门铃，土方等了一会儿，没有人来开门，又按了几次，还是无人应答。  
连那两个小鬼也不见了吗？怎么回事？集体失踪还是搬家？  
不愿多想，就当是那俩小鬼去哪儿玩了吧。土方转身，抬脚准备离开，一只脚刚要踏下台阶，悬着的脚却硬生生地停下了动作。土方突然想到了什么，又回到门前，在一旁盆栽的杂草堆里找着什么。

啊，找到了。土方摸到什么，然后站起身来。是一把钥匙。土方把这把还粘着泥土的铜钥匙插入锁孔，轻轻一扭，便听见了弹簧弹开的声音。门开了。土方走了进去。  
钥匙的位置是银时告诉他的。  
也并不是特意告诉，只不过是请他帮忙开门，因为当时的银时醉得实在是不行。

土方记得自己是在近藤和山崎的力邀下才勉强同意放下还没做完的工作和他们一起去居酒屋喝酒。在一天紧张忙碌的工作后，大家都期待着晚上的放松，一路上说说笑笑。脱去真选组制服而换上浴衣的他们看起来就和普通人没什么两样。本来也是，大家都不过是为了生活才做这样危险而受人唾弃的工作的罢了。  
拉开居酒屋的门，一阵大笑边传了出来。山崎看清对面的人后便高兴地喊了一声：“旦那！原来你也在这儿啊！”银时转过身来看向朝他挥手的山崎和近藤等人，以及愣在一旁的土方。

话说银时和真选组的关系还是很不错的——在银时为近藤的事道歉之后。所以大家都挨着坐了下来。土方坐在了银时斜对面，银时的目光在土方落了座后便转向了其他人。大家都兴致高昂地喝了起来。  
土方没有加入他们吵吵嚷嚷的谈话，只是一个人在旁抽着烟，偶尔被近藤拉过去喝两杯，说两句玩笑话。下属内田问他怎么了，怎么今天没精神？他回答说今天工作太多，有点累了。

近藤听见了土方的话，关心地叫他干脆回去休息好了。土方瞥了他一眼淡淡地说道，我走了谁给你们收拾烂摊子。近藤尴尬地咳了一声又说，没问题的十四！作为真选组长官我一定会照顾好下属！所以你安心地走吧！顺便把旦那也送回去吧，他和长谷川拼酒已经不醒人事了。  
喂喂这话听着不怎么顺耳啊！听到近藤前面像是对将死之人的保证土方在心里吐槽，听到后面时才转头向银时看去，那个人不知什么时候已经倒在地上，嘴里还在嘟囔些什么。

犹豫了一下，土方还是同意了。于是他站起身来，拉起银时的胳膊，其他人也帮忙把银时架起来，一只手环过土方的脖子，半个身体的重量放到土方身上。土方就这样支撑起银时，跌跌撞撞地走出了居酒屋。  
一路上银时还算安分，没有撒酒疯，吐过几次后意识也有所恢复。只是昏沉的醉感让他难受得把头搁到土方肩上。呼吸的气息朝土方的脖颈喷去，引起土方一阵酥痒的颤栗。

好容易回到万事屋，站在门口，土方不耐烦地问钥匙呢？  
银时想了想才回答，在……花盆里，我都是把钥匙放那儿。  
土方伸手摸了摸，却没摸到，于是银时放开土方，自己去摸了阵，终于找到了钥匙，开了门进去，却发现身后的人没有跟上来。  
“不进来坐坐吗？”  
“不了。看你也清醒得差不多，我走了，可别吵醒小孩啊。”边说土方边走下了楼梯，银时只是定定地看着土方离去。

感受到背后的视线的土方很不自在，但终究还是没说什么，慢慢走远。

 

没想到那个人居然没有换一个藏钥匙的地方。  
土方心里明白，这是相信他的表现。被人这样信赖，按理来说应该是很高兴的，可土方高兴不起来。  
在玄关脱下鞋，打开电灯，土方发现的只有一个冷清的客厅。也外面歌舞伎町的热闹相比，这里面静得可怕，真不像万事屋。

茶几上随意放着几本JUMP，毛毯也扔在沙发上，露出那明显被什么液体侵染过的痕迹。卧室意外的整洁，叠在一旁的被子和几本JUMP并列而放。大概是因为家里有个女的还是要好些吧，不，是因为家里有个本体是眼睛的人的存在吧。土方想。  
看来不是搬家了，不知怎么有点欣慰。

环视整个房间，土方注意到单独放在一旁的一件白底蓝纹和服，叠得整整齐齐。这家伙还真是有几件相同的衣服轮着穿啊。土方凑近一看，发现这件衣服的衣袖破了很大一个口子，像是被什么利刃划破的样子。  
几乎是马上，土方想起来了，这件衣服。

那次真选组刚刚捣毁了一个激进攘夷组织的巢穴，余党纷纷四处逃散，土方追着一个残余分子跑进了一个废弃的工厂。  
天下着大雨，土方全身都已湿透，嘴上的烟也早就被扔掉，他在工厂里四处穿梭，寻找那个犯人。

转过几条走廊，还是没看见那个犯人的踪迹，土方有些焦急。跑哪儿去了？我明明在这附近听见有人的脚步声。敏捷地越过几个拐角，眼角的余光却瞥见了一个身影快速朝地下室移动。土方赶紧追了上去。  
那个身影异常敏捷，土方几乎都要被他甩掉了。一刻也不敢放松，他集中注意力盯着前面，那个人影侧身进入一间门半开的房间。土方在门口探了探，犹豫着要不要进去，敌人在暗处，这样贸然闯入对自己很不利。但是，现在这种情况别无他法，那个逃犯肯定高度紧张，，唯有武力才能支付这走投无路的狂暴分子。于是土方拿好刀，深吸一口气，一脚踢开了大门。

黑暗中一道寒冷的刀光划过，还没完全适应黑暗的土方凭直觉用刀挡住对方的狠虐一击。好重！土方皱起了眉，旋即跳开，与对方拉开一段距离，稳了稳刀身便冲了上去。可是不知为什么对方不再动作，而是面对着他站在那儿，因背光看不清面庞。

“多串？”  
这声音？是万事屋！  
知道攻击的对象错了，可土方已经无法收住挥出的刀，他心里一阵焦急。银时一个侧身躲过攻击，顺手引过刀把，从背后把土方的手腕握住，防止因收势而失去重心的土方向前倾去，但外套的袖子却被刀划开一个长长的口子。  
“啊啊，还真是危险！”语气轻松的声音在土方耳畔响起。土方甩开银时的手，转过身来看着他，眼睛适应了黑暗后他看见了银时那戏谑的笑。

“你怎么在这儿？”  
“嘛，难道这儿只许你土方副长来就不许我万事屋来吗？”  
“我正在执行任务。”土方沉了沉脸。  
“那我倒是很好奇究竟是什么公务让我们的副长大人如此狼狈呢？”银时眨了眨打量着浑身湿透、眼睛微微充血的制服男子。  
“这不关你的事。”不理会银时的目光，土方自顾捡起被扔在地上的村麻纱，转身准备离开。“我不知道你在这儿的原因是什么，也不想知道。但我警告你最好别给我惹出什么乱子来。”

“啊真是严肃，为了心里好受点我可以把它看作是特殊的关心吧？”  
切！土方咬了咬牙。心里面装着工作，土方只想赶快离开，身后的万事屋似乎也没有要跟上来的样子。可是到了门口才发现，门已经被人从外面锁上了！  
“该死！”土方烦躁地拧了拧门把，又撞了几下门，可门仍然纹丝不动。这片地区原来是天人控制，这里的门也是用天人技术建造，凭人力是无法打开的。土方心里焦急不已，但也只能在哪儿干瞪眼。  
看着土方愤懑的样子，银时安慰他说没什么，会有人来救他们的。土方扭头便骂你懂个屁啊！老子还有一个犯人要抓，好容易要追上了，现在却他妈的被锁到这么个破屋子里！

银时却突然正色，你说的那个人是不是地中海，脸上还有一道疤。  
啊没错！有什么问题吗？土方很不耐烦地说。  
刚才我看见他在门口站了会儿，然后就带上门走了。银时又恢复了懒洋洋的语气。

土方一怔，马上拉住银时问，什么时候？  
就是刚才你朝我冲过来的时候。  
你怎么不跟我说！土方斥道。  
我都有生命危险了还有什么心情管那个！银时也不甘示弱地吼回去。

明白自己理亏的土方忍住了情绪，现在不是吵架的时候。土方立马拿出手机拨下冲田的号码，现在叫他去追应该还来得及。  
“喂，土方桑，你在哪儿？擅离职守可是要切腹的啊。”略显稚嫩又波澜不惊的声音。  
“我现在在被困在地下室，听着，有一个攘夷分子逃往原粟地区，你赶紧带人去堵，他应该还没跑远！”  
“啊这样啊，我会带人去的，你就安心的一辈子待在那儿吧土方桑。”  
“喂你在咒我吧！”回答他的只有一阵忙音，土方忍不住翻了个白眼。  
嘛，不管怎样，冲田去的话就应该没问题了。

土方放下电话，抬头却看见银时一脸轻松的样子在看着他，不禁有些愤恨。都这种地步了，这家伙竟然还如此悠闲。  
似乎是看出了土方的意思，银时开口，现在这种情况着急也没用，我到这里来告诉过新八和神乐，长时间没见到我他们就会找过来的。到时候就可以出去了。  
虽然很好奇，可土方还是没将心中对银时到这儿来的目的的疑问问出口。他有他自己的生活不是么？没必要与别人扯上什么关系。但看来应该是什么奇怪又危险的委托吧。

沉默在两人之间蔓延开来，房间里的黑暗越来越浓，土方看不见银时的身影，正好也避免了两人独处的尴尬。不知过了多长时间，房间的另一边传来了轻微的鼾声。这家伙，居然睡着了！土方黑线。不过想来也无可厚非，按外面的时间来算，现在应该是深夜了吧。  
土方的脑袋也越来越沉，反正现在也出不去，睡一下也没关系。可是衣服是湿的，就这样睡过去会感冒的吧？  
土方瘫坐在地上，身体不自觉地发起抖来。地下室本来就阴暗潮湿，再加上自己淋了雨，不感冒才是怪事。想到万事屋还在睡觉，土方于是诅咒他睡成僵尸。

身体开始发热，额头也好烫，呵，发烧了啊，土方自嘲。身上还有几处刀伤，淋雨后想必也发炎了吧？真是衰。若这几天都出不去，我一定会死在这里，正好如了冲田那小子的愿，真是不甘心。  
意识越来越模糊，土方径直倒在地上，大口喘着气。

是谁的脚步阵阵？是谁站在身旁？是谁轻轻俯身？是谁的宽大外套？

在黑暗中土方看不见任何东西，只感觉到有一个人缓缓将他扶坐起，然后用双臂将他拥在怀里。身上裹着那人的外衣，土方忍不住抱住那人的腰以贴近暖源，寒冷并没有立即消散，但是，却安心了。土方就这样任凭那人抱着，逐渐睡去，手还攥着那人的衣摆，好像生怕他会离开。

还好神乐和新八第二天早上就把他们找到了，神乐直接ko掉墙壁进入室内。看见背对坐在地上的两人，新八心想还好没出什么事，看见土方时他很惊讶真选组副长居然也在这里！两人居然没打起来！不过显然是小神乐发现了更关键性的问题。

“咦银酱你的外套怎么在那个税金小偷的身上？难道他把你的外套也偷了？”  
那两人身体一僵，然后同时站了起来，土方赶紧脱下外衣扔给银时，然后头也回地走了，没有听见后面银时的抱怨。  
“真是，也不知道温柔点，阿银我身上也还有伤呢。”  
“阿银你在说什么？”  
“啊没什么没什么。”  
“果然是那个税金小偷把银酱的外套偷了吧！抓到把柄了！”  
“喂抓到什么把柄啊？”  
……

那次之后自己在医院住了两天，那个人没有来看望，自己也没去买像他道谢。怎么可能？这种话，怎么也说不出口。  
只是没想到，他竟然还把这件衣服留着。  
土方觉得自己是明白银时的用意的，可是却无法做出任何回应。两人都知道彼此都是外冷内热。土方非常明白，那个银发天然卷在随行的表面下是一颗温柔的心，从他对待那两个孩子就可见一斑。相反的是自己，不太懂得表达自己的关心，虽然总是和他对峙，但其实这样的自己，早就败了吧。

就深层来说，从一开始就不是相处不好。只是两人别扭的性格和不肯低头的自尊心太相似，有什么都藏在心里，一个人独自承担。银时还好，毕竟他过得很随意。可土方还要别扭一点，他自己知道身上肩负着很多责任，固执地一个人想全部承担下来，想默默保护自己重视的东西。  
因为相似，所以两人能够明白对方的想法。而土方，非常讨厌这种被看穿的感觉，特别是在那个人面前。从某种意义上说这叫知己。可默认被看穿的话好像就输了，土方就是这种感觉。

现在，这样一个知己却不见了，或许再也看不到了。  
土方心里越发的感觉难受。虽然他相信那个人没事，可是一种想确认的愿望油然而生。但他现在什么也不能做，只是茫然地站在银时房间中央。

 

“叮咚——”  
突然响起的门铃声将土方拉回现实，他急忙跑去开门，拉开门一看，原来是登势婆婆，眼神中不觉中透出一丝失望。登势注意到这点，但并没有说什么。  
“原来是你啊，我还以为是银时回来了，准备找他催房租，结果是白跑一趟。”登势吐出一口烟雾。  
“你也不知道他去哪儿了？”  
“啊。他是自由人，没有义务向我汇报他要去哪儿。”  
“这样啊。”土方低下了头，随机有回复一脸严肃的表情，“那这可能就会定义为失踪案，如果有线索请马上通知我。我就先走了。”说着便穿上鞋出了门，踏着来时的楼梯往街上走去，而后登势却突然叫住了他。

“喂，银时他不是那种会随便关掉的人，不用担心了。”  
土方朝后摆了摆手示意他听见了，然后沐浴着夕阳走上回真选组的路。

 

等土方回到真选组屯所时天已经完全黑了下来。一进门山崎便来请他赶快去议事厅，商讨今晚的行动。  
近藤和冲田真选组员早已等在哪儿，一干队员也在两旁就坐，就等他这个副长会议就可以开始了。

首先是山崎汇报了最近的情报资料：“据情报显示，最近他们盯梢的那个名叫水乡的攘夷志士集团今晚会有大动作，他们将会在朝岸码头与一个走私军火的集团进行交易。”  
“出席人员等级怎么样？”  
“因为是大买卖，所以双方出席的都是高层人员。”  
近藤提议，“也许我们可以来一次伏击。”冲田表示赞同。  
但山崎又补充道：“那个水乡的战斗力很强，里面的成员大都参加过攘夷战争，战斗经验丰富，不好对付。”  
“不好对付也要对付。”土方站了起来，对所有组员命令道，“内藏带领二番队在敌人进入预定区域后截断周围交通通道，仓藤带领三番队埋伏在周围，冲田带一番队发动奇袭，近藤局长在屯所负责全局指挥调配，。大家也听到了，今晚我们会有一场严酷的战斗，所以一定要打起十二万分的精神，让那些人尝尝真选组的厉害！”  
“是！”  
“一点准时出发，之前做好准备！”  
于是大家都急忙开始部署。冲田站起身来，拿起一旁的刀，背对着土方。  
“你呢？”  
土方电器一只烟，吸了一口缓缓说道：“当然是和你们一起发动奇袭。”

 

离出发还有一个小时，土方坐在副长房间的榻榻米上。他已经准备好，正安静地等待着出发。  
旁边是小林之前送来的咖啡，他拿起砂糖时又想起某个糖分控，于是放下砂糖直接喝黑咖啡，真是苦涩，不过很有用。  
一个脚步声走近，门后显出一个身影，“十四，我可以进来吗？”是近藤。  
“请进。”

近藤拉开门，进屋在土方对面落了座。土方有点奇怪，近藤怎么在这个时候来找他？他不应该在检查队员的部署准备吗？  
近藤清了清嗓子，然后缓缓开口。  
“十四，你不觉得你最近有点不对劲吗？”  
“近藤桑，我不太明白。”  
“我是指……嗯……”近藤试图找些例子来说明，“比如执勤时有点心不在焉，也不像以前频繁拔刀，烟也抽得少了，就像有了什么心事似的。”

土方心里一惊，随即又平复下来，“是吗？可能是累了吧。”  
“有没有可能是其他什么原因呢？”  
看向近藤，对方明显诱导的话让他有些警惕，“近藤桑到底想说什么？”  
土方的反应被近藤尽收眼底，他微叹了口气，说道：

“是不是因为旦那？”  
“不是！”

“那你到底是因为什么？别跟我说是因为累，你以前可不是这样。”  
土方沉默。  
近藤继续说道：“十四，你要知道，你也是真选组的精神。在其他队士的眼中，你就是他们的标杆。虽然平时都嬉皮笑脸的，可他们，不，我们，打心底尊重你。”  
“你一切行事以真选组为首要。平时的你对下属十分严格，大家嘴上抱怨，但心里都明白你是为了他们好。正是你，影响了真选组的气质，我都不敢想象真选组没了你会是什么样子。你为了身上的这份责任，真是武装到了牙齿。蔷薇小鬼哟，为什么不试着在某些时候收起你的刺呢？”

“其他人可能看不出来，可是我和总悟对你太了解了，十四。你总是把自己放在最后，那么不爱惜自己，你觉得自己除了这样，不知道再用其他的什么方法去对人付出，表达自己的在意和关心，你总是固执地用自己认为最好的方式为他人做决定。可你想过没有，这样可能会伤害你想保护的人。对于旦那来说，你是一个他非常在意的人，他想要接近你——不用惊讶，这个傻子都看得出来——可你却总是竖起身上的刺，刺伤他。因为他对你来说，实在是太特别的一个存在了，以至于你完全不知如何是好，明明想靠近，却无法舍弃刺甲。”

“这几天旦那的失踪，对你的影响我想你自己也感觉到了吧。所以我知道你是明白他在你心目中的地位的，不论是什么样的位置。以前的你总是不坦诚，现在应该要好些了吧？为什么不试着去接纳呢？用平和一点的方式，就像他现在对你的方式一样去表达在乎，这样他会很高兴，你也会感到轻松吧。别对自己太严苛，十四。”

土方的烟早已燃尽，他没再点起另一支，屋子里只有近藤吞吐的烟雾袅袅，向屋顶升去。屋外是队员们集合的喧嚣声，已经要出发了。  
“像这样动乱的年代，每个人都不知道自己明天的命运会怎样，可能今天还在的人，明天就去了另一个世界。”土方的声音有些沙哑，刘海遮住了他的眼睛，看不清他的表情。“我们没有资格为对方承诺什么。”

又是沉默。近藤吸了最后一口烟，然后再烟灰缸里按灭了烟头。  
“你以为坂田银时是冲田三叶吗？”土方一下子抬起头来，看着近藤。  
“他不是，所以他根本不需要你的承诺；他有足够的强大；所以根本不需要你的保护。正因为没有未来，所以才要在现在更加珍惜，这可以说是另一种形式的保护。行动上不需要依赖对方，可心灵上是渴望依靠的，你现在不正是这种心情吗？”

近藤起身，“我希望你可以耐心想一想，不要做出让自己后悔的选择，十四。毕竟，我们都希望你可以不那么辛苦，不那么压抑自己。我们也知道三叶的事情给你的阴影，所以才更希望你可以抛弃这份记忆，去创造新的记忆。有些事唯有坂田银时可以做到，我们，甚至连你也不可以。”  
语毕，近藤拉开门走出了房间，把门带上，滑拉的声音有点刺耳。土方也慢慢站起身，拉开门走出去和队员们集合。

 

车子在高速路上飞驰，土方坐在副驾驶席上，打开的车窗中不断有风灌进来，扑到土方脸上，吹乱了他的头发。  
土方没有抽烟，事实上也没法抽，他在想关于银时的事。  
是从什么时候开始的呢？那个人的出现。什么时候土方十四郎的世界中多出了一个吊儿郎当的万事屋？  
或许应该说，坂田银时其实一直都在那儿，只不过之前土方没有注意到过，因为那时他们一点关系也没有。纵然世界那么大，可与自己联系在一起的也不过就是那么些人，其他的和自己无关，土方是这么想的。我们都只能做好自己的本职工作，救世主那种东西，不是每个人都可以当的，我们能做的只不过是保护自己想保护的东西。

可坂田银时，这个本来和他一点关系也没有的人，却用一种奇妙的方式系上了连接两人的绳索，用的还是死结，怎么解也解不开。  
所以，在冲田告诉他坂田银时失踪时，他一点也不信，不信那个人会就这样从他的世界中跑掉。其实这句话换个说法就是，他相信银时。  
虽然表面上是个没上进心，对什么都不甚在意的人，可却十分靠得住。他有他自己的武士道，保护他想保护的人；他不刻意去建立和别人的关系，但总是吸引人们聚到他身边来；他总说麻烦啊麻烦，自己却又主动找了些麻烦事来；总的来说就是这样一个矛盾的人。  
他的这些，自己其实都看在眼里，所以每在重要时刻，都会不由自主地选择去相信。所以，才会在被村麻纱附身后，用残存的一点意识去拜托那个人，拜托他保护自己重要的真选组、敬重的近藤老大。  
因为土方十四郎，是相信坂田银时的。

他总是在土方最需要帮助的时候出现在土方面前，看见了土方狼狈不堪的样子，他没有笑，而是用很认真的眼神看着他，坚定的样子让人不由自主的选择信赖他。  
他总是在恰当的时候给予土方恰当的帮助，因为他知道土方是自尊心极强的人，他不想让土方失去这份自尊，所以以自己的方式保护着他。  
哈，说什么保护，一个大男人哪有这么脆弱？  
可这与强弱无关，仅仅是不想失去自己重要的人罢了。

土方早就明白这份珍重背后到底有什么更深一层的含义，他很清楚，但他无法回应。他能说什么呢？  
对方也不曾明确表态，说破了反倒会使两人都尴尬不已。  
所以，他装作没听见那句“那里有我要保护的人。”，装作没有看见那人说着话时看向他的眼神，那眼神让他不知所措，心里还有点难受。  
可现在他懂了，那样一份珍惜是有多么难得，他真的应该感谢那个人，感谢那个给予这份珍惜的人。并不是那个人没有说破，而是自己在拼命忽视，不停地躲着。那人也有他自己的尊严，不会做出什么倒贴的行为，所以两人就这样僵持着，错过了多少时光。  
自己，还真是个笨蛋。

所以快回来吧，银时，你不回来，我就要负疚一辈子了。

 

今晚的抓捕行动很顺利，水乡的人和军火商的大鱼都有落网。可是，土方却感觉有什么不对，但又说不上来哪里不对，只是感觉……太顺利了，就想是对方故意露出破绽的一样……  
意识到这一点的土方猛然惊起，立刻召集分散在现场的各位队员，并派人通知在另一边的冲田。可是已经迟了——身着水乡标志的武士围成一个包围圈正逼近，土方他们连退路也没有。

站在中间的真选组背靠背，准备好对付这些随时都会扑上来的野兽。对方的人忽然分出一个缺口，里面走出一个显然是头领之类的人物。  
“土方副长，你们也太天真了，没想到我一个小小的诡计就让大名鼎鼎的真选组栽了跟头，还真是荣幸。”  
“哼，不要得意，你以为我们只有只这一点人吗？”  
“啊，你是说码头另一边的那些人吗？真是不好意思，他们自身都成问题无法赶来救援呢。我可是派去好几个精英，饶是真选组剑术第一的冲田总悟，也不可能赢的。”  
“哦？你的意思是要杀了我？”  
“一个副长，不值吗？”

土方勾了勾嘴角，“那就看你有没有这个本事了。”我可是，有一定不能输的理由啊。  
话音一落，围着的武士便提刀冲了上来，真选组的队员们也大叫着杀入敌阵。  
果然是上过战场的人，那股狠劲和战斗本能是普通武士所必能比拟的。土方咬牙接过一刀，翻身挥刀，砍掉了对方一条胳膊，鲜血溅上土方的制服。土方突然想，若是冲田的话，根本不会被人刺中右肩吧，自己果然还是差点。

紧张的战斗根本无法土方多想的时间。土方艰难地与敌人战斗着，身上的伤口越来越多，土方的动作逐渐迟缓。眼看着敌人向自己砍来，可手的动作还是如此之慢。本准备迎接又一道刀伤的土方却听见一声闷响，身上没有传来预料的疼痛。  
看见的，是一抹耀眼的银色。

“哟十四，怎么又这么狼狈？”  
呵，不用担心了，土方定了定神，又冲了上去，和银时一起战斗。  
很快冲田也带领另一部分人感到了这里，和大家一起共同对付他们。

 

最后一刀，解决掉最后一个敌人，土方终于松了一口气。那个头领早就跑得不知所踪，除了少数几个和他一起跑掉的以外，其他的人都变成尸体躺在这儿了。  
真选组的损失也很惨重，共有二十五人丧生。昔日的战友如今不在了，大家的心情沉重到了极点。可是逝者已去，再怎么悲伤也都没有用，所能做的，就只有珍惜剩下的人。  
近藤在战斗之后很快赶来，主持善后工作，土方就在一旁休息，和银时一起。

两人相望而立。土方有千言万语却不知道从何说起，看着那人略带疲惫的脸，于是问：“你这些天去哪儿了？”  
回答却是，“吉原。”  
“原来你是逛花街去了啊。”话语间好像飘着一股什么味道。  
银时狡黠，“怎么，你担心我？”  
土方不说话，原本银时也不指望他有什么回应，可这次他却听到了意料之外的回答。  
“啊，我很担心”

银时完全没想到土方会这样回答，于是整个人就木在那儿了。土方看见银时这幅模样心里不觉好笑，走到银时面前，望着他的眼睛。  
青色和红色的眸子就这样对视着，仿佛世间就只剩下对方。银时发现土方不再回避他的目光，于是笑了，然后一把将土方抱住，紧紧地，像在确认土方是否是真实的人而不是虚幻的影像一样。土方不禁想，这家伙是不是在这几天经历了什么，不然怎么会如此不安？为了给予银时鼓励，土方也用力地抱住了银时的腰。

晚风呼啸吹过，撩起银时那头乱发，发梢在土方脸上拂过，一片痒痒的感觉。银时稍稍分开两人，把手插入土方的头发中，很认真地唤了声，“十四。”明白银时的意思，土方轻轻闭上了眼，然后唇上便传来一片温热柔软的触感，很认真，很温柔。土方脑袋又是一阵晕眩，不由抱紧银时，而银时将土方的头微微抬起，慢慢加深了这个吻。

 

已经不会去管其他的东西了，眼前的人才是应该珍惜的。哪怕未来是不确定的，可想牵着彼此的手的这份心意永远也不会改变；哪怕是前面有再多的艰难困苦，也会彼此支持相互依偎着走下去。因为，他们都是彼此最重要的那个人。

 

四周一片黑暗，唯有静静拥吻的二人散发出柔和的光芒。

 

——END—--


End file.
